Basin mixers of the aforementioned kind typically have a mixer cartridge within a central post with a control element operated by the lever handle. The arm or spout of the mixer protrudes from the top of the post and the usual arrangement has the lever handle sitting proud of the top of the post and arm to allow the front of the lever handle to clear the edge of the post in the fully on position, in which the lever handle is most commonly inclined at 22° to horizontal. Thus, the usual mixer design has a lever handle assembly sitting on top of the mixer body. This necessary structural configuration has proven a limitation on the range of designs that can be offered by manufacturers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide alternative options in the layout of water mixers that facilitate designs not hitherto feasible.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not an acknowledgment or suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be understood, regarded as relevant, and/or combined with other pieces of prior art by a skilled person in the art.